Im not that different
by weird minds
Summary: Hermione is confused she is in love with one person whist secretly loving none other than Draco Malfoy ? !ok whats going on ..... DID YOU JUST SAY DRACO MALFOY!
1. New Guy

Ok guys this is a story I wrote

Its really different to the other one but oh well I have to be serious sometimes so please tell me if you like and if you don't tell me to cos its better to no than stay curious ( wait maybe not but tell me any way) love you guys please review

"What" she screamed at the mirror

"What is it about me that make guys think I am so repulsive".

"I'm not that different to other girls she whispered"

"Am I" she wondered

Hermione walked out of the bathroom into a crowded Hogwarts corridor wiping the tears from her eyes she pushed pass into the dark gloomy corridors of the dungeons and finally into potions.

Hermione stared hard out the classroom window she had finished her work early ( as per usual) and now would spend the rest of the class starring out the window. Wishing she was out there or anywhere except stuck in this cramped classroom

with her angry Potions teacher Snape.

Attention class

We have a new student his name is... well why don't you introduce your self said Professor Snape

hi are my names josh and I ... just moved here from Sydney Australia he said all in one breathe

Fuck she thought has hot but he'd never go for a girl like me, look he's already being sidetracked by Anne from Ravenclaw

The boy seem to look around spot her or more likely the empty spot next to her and dump his stuff down.

"do u mind if I sit here" he said

"no" she said wishing above anything else that he would.

"cool" he said and sat down

"so" ... "um Potions hey"

"yep" she said thinking he might be hot but he's brain seems to be the size of pea

"hey"! someone yelled

"sexy!"! he whispered into her ear

"What!" she spun around to see Ron in front of her.

"Got a spare quill you hottie"

"here" ! she said shoving it in his hand

Boyfriend ? said Josh looking at her differently.

"no just a friend who likes to annoy me" she said laughing at the thought of going out with Ron

oh... um sorry he stammered blushing

its ok you're not the first person to think that me and Ron are going out she said thinking about all the ugly rumors that had been going around a week ago.

Great she thought now he's never going to speak to me again.

Arrggghhh she screamed silently FCKING STUPID RON.

Ok now guys if you look to your left you will see a button it says SEND REVIEW and then next to it there will be a square that says GO click on that and you can write whatever you like about my story thanx

P.S Plz Review Plz

P.P.S PLZ !

P.P.P.S ok you did………………………. now I can relax! lol


	2. Grubby Hat

Sorry I haven't been updating lotsof stuffs been going on at skool with my friends…. …… I think our group might be splitting up

Hermione filed out of Potions silently the lesson had been amazingly intresting due to Josh who kept her entertained as he re-enacted his old Potion class's with amazing hand signals and theatrics that even got Malfoy laughing.

"hey Hermione are you like in Gryfindor" Josh asked

"Yep she replied "why"

"Oh…… its just that Dumbledore said that I was to be in that house well actually he put some grubby hat on my head which eventually screamed out the name Gryfindor" he said

" yere that the sorting out and well screaming ot the names of the houses is what it does" Hemione answered

"cool, well can I sit with you at lunch" josh asked string intently at her with his deep blue eyes

" ummm yep sure" she said blushing

"yah im not a loner" josh said smiling

Laughing Hermione led the way to the Great Hall for lunch were she took her spot next to Ron.

Excuse me Josh whispered can I sit here he said indicating the seat next to Harry

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ummmmm , sure he said after a long pause

"thanks, so I um saw you guys in potions today" josh said slowly

"Yep Harry answered "bye Hermione and um Josh" uttered Harry disbelievly

Where you guys going Hermione asked

Quiditch tryouts Ron called back as he made his way through the crowd

You play Quiditch here Josh asked amazed

Yere of course do they play it in Australia" Hermione asked distractedly

Yes and I was like the star Chaser in my team back home he said arrogantly

Well go down and Try out for the team Hermione answered

Ok I will Josh said striding out of the Hall

After searching for awhile Josh found his way to his dorm and took out his red Harley5006 it was the latest brand back in Australia.

He jogged down to the Quiditch Pitch and stood I the huddle that were waiting for Try Outs to start.

"Ok, now everone split into groups of 5 Harry said

Josh found himself in a group with a ragged group of First Years

Yah" he thought "compared to them I'll look good"

Each group was told to fly aroud the pitch once then land back o the ground

Josh mounted and kicked up of the ground looking back he could see the first years having trouble getting of the ground. He laughed as he went around watching the First Years trying to fly. The wind run through his sun streaked hair as he made his way back to the ground.

"Good job Josh" Harry said smiling

The ten other groups flew around with only 15 out of that 100 completing their way around the Pitch among them was Ron, a tall good looking boy ( McLaggen) and a girl that could only be a younger sister of Ron's as her was fiery red and her freckles gleamed on her face


End file.
